Everytime it Rains
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: Ryoko left Tenchi to his decision making so long ago. Now she is famous, but she still remembers him. Does he remember her? Songfic.


Every time it Rains. . .  
  
AN: I just wanted to write a fanfic because I hadn't done it in a while. Bad excuse, huh? Nyah! I hope this works. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own whatever this is going to be about. Hmm. . .not sure right now. I don't own Ace of Base either, or this song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I see dark clouds out my window  
I know the storm is coming any minute  
And the thunder just confirms my fears  
And I know the tears are remnant  
  
A loud clap of thunder made Ryoko look up from her writing. Well, not really writing, more like TRYING to write. Her paper was blank though she has been staring at it for nearly an hour. Raindrops then started to pelt the windows of her apartment. Yes, HER apartment. She had moved out of the Masaki residence long ago. She had gotten tired of waiting. Thinking of Tenchi always got her like this. She wiped at her eyes to try and stop the trails of tears running down her face. "Ugh! I can't do this! Not now, I have a job to do and I'm going to do it!" she said to herself.   
  
  
I'll be crying unable to stop  
Look here comes the very first drop  
  
Again she started staring at the paper, but to no avail. Listening to the quiet sound of the rain made her think of the day when she left. It was raining that day, too. She had been planning it for a while. She had wanted to leave without any good-byes, but they were inevitable. On her way out, Ryoko heard a male voice that she knew too well. "Why?" it said. Ryoko turned around. "Because I can't stand waiting anymore. Please, Tenchi, you have to understand. If you would just choose someone. Even if it wasn't me, I just want to know, and until you make your decision, I can't stay here. I want to make something of myself. . ." and with that, Tenchi never saw her again. Unless he was watching MTV of course. She had made something of herself. She was a musical artist now, and a good one at that. She wrote her own songs and sang them. It still didn't help much. Ryoko still missed him.  
  
Cuz every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories  
The rain releases  
I feel you   
I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains  
I get wet  
  
She remembered the first time she wrote a song. It was called "You Weren't There" and it was a description of all of her memories of Tenchi with music in the background. Funny, she wrote it when it was raining, just like now. Of course, at the time she had never expected that song to be such a hit. She never would have known she would be walking down the aisles at the MTV, VH1, and MuchMusic awards, only to get up onto the stage and make an acceptance speech for an award she didn't really think she deserved. Also, to this day Ryoko wondered if the millions to buy her albums included Tenchi. She figured she would never know.  
  
Darling I am still in love with you  
As time passes by  
it just intensifies  
I know I'll never be with you again  
I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes  
  
Her tears had subsided, and her face was no longer red from the effort of bringing them to her eyes. She couldn't believe that after three years she was still in love with Tenchi Masaki. In fact, she was more so in love with him than when she left. It must be the rage she felt when she left. When she left, it was almost as if she didn't love him at all, but now she knew that it was just anger. The thought of her not loving Tenchi was preposterous! She could never find someone who was as nice as him. Ryoko remembered when she first met Tenchi. She had crashed to Earth, and he had saved her, revived her. She recalled when she first saw his eyes. The endless pools of brown that called out to her. Her first impression of the guy was "This guy is meant for you. He'll treat you right." It was true. Well. . .maybe not the first part. . .  
  
I'll be trying unable to stop  
Look here comes the very first drop  
  
Ryoko wrote in a fury now. All of these memories and the rain on her window gave her so much inspiration. She put together the lyrics, then thought of the melody. It was perfect now.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tenchi walked through the carrot field. Today, for some reason he brought a small radio outside with him. It seemed to get the work done faster when he listened to music. "On sunny days I'm all right. I walk in the light,And I try not to think about,The love I live without. . ." he froze. The lyrics went so well with what he had been feeling for the past three years. Ever since she left. . .  
  
The farmer heard thunder in the distance. It was probably raining in the city. The lyrics still lingered in his mind though. He wondered who that song was by, so he may go and buy the album. He didn't know why, he hadn't heard anything else from the artist, the song just seemed to speak to him. The song ended, but the memory lingered on.  
  
Cuz every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories  
The rain releases  
I feel you   
I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains  
I get wet  
  
The radio station's announcer came on the air. "And that was Every time it Rains by Ryoko Hakubi. That's a great song, isn't it Ed?. . ."   
  
His voice trailed off as Tenchi's thoughts raced. Ryoko wrote that? HIS Ryoko? He couldn't believe it. She felt the same way he did. At the realization, Tenchi smiled, put down his basket full of carrots, and walked inside the house. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he never thought he would dial. It was time he told her about his decision. In the distance, thunder could still be heard. It must be raining in the city. 


End file.
